1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments relate to a display device. Also, embodiments relate to a method of driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display devices adapted to display information are being developed. The display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, electrophoresis display devices, organic light-emitting display (OLED) devices and semiconductor light-emitting display devices, as an example.
Among the display devices, the LCD device or the OLED device includes a display panel and a driver circuit driving sub-pixels which are arranged on the display panel in a matrix shape. The driver circuit includes a timing controller, a gate driver, a data driver and so on. The data driver controls the sub-pixels and allows an image to be displayed. To this end, the data driver converts data signals into data voltages by extracting gamma voltages corresponding to the data signals and applies the data voltages to the display panel.
In this manner, the gamma voltages are applied to the data driver and used to convert the data signal which is a digital signal into the data voltage that is an analog signal. Such gamma voltages are constantly fixed. Thus, unnecessary power can be consumed. The unnecessary power consumption causes a gamma voltage generator and the data driver to generate heat.